Fanon:Jestyn Leishman
, |maritalstatus = Married |child = |household = Leishman Family |roommates = Bunny Leishman, Suzy Parker, Amber Leishman, Dhemosse Leishman |play = Playable |neighbour = Pleasantview}} Jestyn Leishman is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Pleasantview. He is the husband of Bunny Leishman and the father of Amber and Dhemosse Leishman. He is of European / Maori descent. Jestyn has black hair in a helmet cut with sideburns and wears a khaki green jersey and dark grey sweat pants. He's at the top of the Law Enforcement career. Jestyn is voiced by Stephen Kearin and is 29 days from being an Elder. Jestyn lives in 105 Sim Lane with his wife Bunny, their children Amber and Dhemosse, and their teenage roommate Suzy Parker who is Jestyn's perfect counterpart. Despite being a Romance Sim, Jestyn doesn't want to commit affairs. He just wants a romance oriented life. His chosen aspiration doesn't make life easy for him and he has started an affair with his friend Nina Caliente. However Jestyn's wife Bunny is in the same boat - she has a non mutual crush on Goopy Letourneau . Jestyn's personality reflects that of a stereotypical self-centered bully. He is feuding with several other residents in Pleasantview; Benjamin Long, Abhijeet Deppiesse, Joe Carr, Kennedy Cox and Brandon Lillard (he has won fights with each of them). Jestyn also won a fight with Mrs. Crumplebottom because she had lectured him. Even though Jestyn won a fight with Goopy, it was probably a friendly fight because the two of them are best friends. Despite Jestyn's aggressive nature, he has made friends with several other Pleasantview residents including his roommate Suzy, Daniel Pleasant and Dustin Broke. Jestyn also has good relationships with General Christy Stratton and her husband Amin Sims. Jestyn has earned the nickname "the town heartbreaker" because he had attracted an unusually large number of female Pleasantview female Sims before I installed my expansion packs. These females included Bella Goth, Cassandra Goth, Dina Caliente, Kaylynn Pleasant , Coral Oldie, Brandi Broke, Marisa Bendett and Brandi Letourneau. Unlike most Sims, Jestyn had a thing for drinking Enchanted Essence of Cur Tails which has the same effect on him that alcohol has on people. However Jestyn was eventually sent to court where the head of Pleasantview government Marisa Bendett charged him for his attacks on victims such as Brandon Lillard. The entire stock of Enchanted Essence of Cur Tails was taken off the potion shelves. The potion was made illegal to anyone who was not a Witch. Jestyn secretly drank all the remaining bottles of Enchanted Essence of Cur Tails he had kept under his house so that he wouldn't have to hand them in. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Dhemosse Leishman Icon.png|Jestyn's son Dhemosse. Brandon Lillard Icon.png|Jestyn's enemy Brandon. Amin Sims Icon.png|Jestyn's acquaintance Amin. Trivia *Jestyn is the first Sim I ever created in The Sims 2. He has the romance aspiration which is very common for one of my first Sims. *He is a pessimist. *Overall, I consider Jestyn to be a neutral character. He is obviously not a good character, but he is certainly not an evil one. *He is one of my all-time favourite Sims that I created. *Jestyn has 26 personality points, instead of the usual 25. *His favourite food is Lobster Thermidor. *He was an A+ student at Private School during his childhood days. *Despite being a Romance Sim, he has several qualities that one would expect of a Popularity or Pleasure Sim. Because of this, I will give him the Popularity secondary aspiration, once I have installed The Sims 2: FreeTime. *At one point, his Zodiac sign was Taurus. *Jestyn's facial features were selected individually which may explain why the corners of his eyes are ever so slightly different from the default "Archheart" eyes. But I'm absolutely certain I didn't modify his eyes. *Jestyn's prototype's mouth is cornered downwards via two clicks. Surprisingly the current version lacks this customisation. His prototype also uses eyebrows from the 17th face template "Archcara". *Jestyn is one of the Sims that I have interpreted as a "junior figure". This is due to his hairstyle, lack of facial hair (minus the sideburns), his age, and having a high voice. Category:Cheating Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with a helmet cut (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with facial hair (fanon) Category:Sims with medium-length hair (fanon)